


Americana-A little drabble will do you

by jkkitty



Series: Illya introduction to Americana [1]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon introduces Illya to a taste of Americana through a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Americana-A little drabble will do you

Illya opened the door to see Napoleon dressed in a polo shirt and slacks.  


“I have plans for us today.” He said as he walked in.  


_“I plan to read and relax.”  
_

“Not on such a beautiful day, I’m going to introduce you to a piece of Americana.”  


_“What exactly?”  
_

“An amusement park.”  


_“And what is that?  
_

“It is like a big fair. Games of skills, chance, rides, and many attractions.  


_“Thank you, but I will stay home.”  
_

“Come on Illya, you’ll enjoy it.”  


_“I think not.”  
_

“Did I mention they have all kinds of food?”  


_“Maybe, I will give it a try.”_  
……..  


“Illya I have never been so embarrassed in my life.”  


_“I can think of times you were more embarrassed.”  
_

“That really isn’t the point.”  


_“But I do not understand why everyone was so upset.”  
_

“Really?”  


_“I drove like I always do. I saw no speed limits.”  
_

“But everyone you passed, you caused to crash into the wall.”  


_“Was not the purpose to see who got to the finish line first.”  
_

“Yes it was.”  


_“And I was the first person, I would think you would be proud of me.”  
_

“Of course””  


_“Than what is the problem.”  
_

“Your driving got us banned from the go cart track.”  


……  


_“Now what is the problem?”  
_

"You did it again."  


_“Did what?  
_

"Embarassed me."  


_“Explain to me why that man was so upset.”  
_

“What were your last couple scores on shooting range?”  


_“100s”  
_

“Don’t you think it was a little unfair that you were played that game.”  


_“I thought you said that we were to have fun.”  
_

“Yes.”  


_“So I enjoy shooting.”  
_

“You won five of the big prizes in a row, most people can’t win one.”  


_“The aim was off, so I adjusted it.”  
_

“Well giving them to children in line upset him. He lost business.”  


Illya grinned, _“Next time maybe he won’t rig the sights.”_  
…..  


_“Well Napoleon now we are even, you have embarrassed me.”  
_

“What did I do?”  


_“You managed to get us banned from the rope course.”  
_

“I was helping the lady to ensure she didn’t fall. “  


_“She did have a safety rope.”  
_

“But I could see she needed some encouragement.”  


_“I believe that is the job of the man in the orange vest.”  
_

“She had stopped so I was concerned.”  


_“She was waiting for the person in front of her to reach the end.”  
_

“But it was the gentlemanly thing to do.”  


_“You and women!”_ Illya sighed heading toward the food concession.  
….  


Illya looked down the line of food booths.  


_“We can pick anything we wish?”  
_

“Anything and as much as you would like,” Napoleon agreed.  


Illya began walking down the path between the booths trying to decide.  


“Do me a favor and pick me up a chili hot dog will you? I have to use the boys’ room,” Napoleon said as he headed that way.  


Returning Napoleon joined his partner at the table. Staring at Illya’s food, he shook his head.  


_“What?”  
_

“Do you have enough to eat?”  


_“I couldn’t decide. So I took one of everything.”  
_

Napoleon grinned as he watched his partner clean off his plate.  
…..  


Illya wiped off his sticky hands, _“What is this called again?”_ He said holding up a small piece of blue fluff.  


“Cotton candy.”  


Illya examined it more closely, _“I wonder how it is made.” ___  


“They melt sugar, then spin the liquid until it cools causing thin threads of sugar which are wrapped around a paper stick.”  


_“This information you know, Napoleon.”  
_

“Well you did ask.”  


_“So it really has no nutritional value.”  
_

“True.”  


_“But so many people are eating it.”  
_

“They enjoy it.”  


_“It seems a useless food.”  
_

Napoleon grinned at his partner.  


“Tovarisch, your observation would be more accurate, if that wasn’t your fifth one.”  
…..  


Back at Illya’s apartment, “Well tovarisch what did you think of the amusement park.”  


_“It was confusing.”  
_

“Confusing? Didn’t you have fun?”  


_“Well, the games are rigged so that you cannot win the big prizes. But people play knowing this. The go-carts are for entertainment not for showing one’s skill. The food is non-nutritional, but everyone seems to enjoy it. There are so many contradictions.”  
_

“Was there anything that you liked?”  


Yawning he laid back on his couch, _“Although very American, I enjoyed it all. Thank you my friend.”_  


With that he fell asleep with a smile on his face, holding the teddy bear he had won.


End file.
